powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Absolute Speed/@comment-29698972-20160911105659/@comment-27775853-20160912073748
Mostly directed at me as of now? Okay, I appreciate that it isn't an argument though. "Theres also one slight problem with Saitama's so-called Infinite power that I noticed- Saitama supposedly reached his infinite power by nothing but heavy exercise and fighting some monsters on the side until the stress of the experience removed his built-in limitations." Yep, the Author named ONE shown us how Saitama reached his "Infinite" power in the webcomics, he is the creator of One Punch Man and the characters so what he says about the characters and the world is valid, because they are his creations after all, while Muruta is a manga artist that worked along with ONE and is only making the manga follow the webcomics, same with the anime following the manga and webcomics plot. "The problem with that is, if it was in fact that simple to remove his limiters that would likely mean that Saitama is not the only character in the series with that level of power. There is most likely another character or two with the same level of power as Saitama in the series, they just haven't appeared yet." Makes sense I guess, but as of now with the characters shown. Saitama is the only "limitless character" shown in the series. Blast was theorised to be one by many fans but he wasn't stated to be a limitless character by the canon and we don't know if he's even one yet. However it isn't that simple to remove it as you would think, as it was stated (by a genius-level scientist who changed his ways called Genus?) that if one failed to remove or raise their limiter in the process, it would result in them turning into a monster (which was heavily implied on what happened to Garou, he was in the process on doing so but failed and turned into a monster. Though he wanted to become a monster so that's not exactly a failure to him) and Genus stated that Saitama was the only one he knows (limited to his knowledge) that has successfully removed his limiter/limitations built in him while many other people/characters that intentionally/unintentionally tried to do so ended up failing and turning into a monster or their limiter has reached as highest as they can "raise" it (maximum) and being stuck with that maximum point with their limiter. "Otherwise how would other characters in the cast know about the effects of removing the limiter of saitama was only the first person to do it?" As far as I know, Genus and Zombieman were the only one to know the removal of ones own limiter and their effects, Genus because he's a genius-level scientists and studied about Saitama a lot I guess (who knows how long he studied and researched about Saitama after the Carnage Kabuto incident) and Zombieman because Genus told him about it (which I guess Zombieman didn't believe him but took it with a benefit of a doubt). Genus stated that Saitama was the only person (probably limited to his knowledge though since he isn't omniscient) to do it and was probably the first, hence the result in Saitama gaining "god-like" strength. "In 90% of cases like these there is always someone who preceded the character who accomplished the same feats, but either chose to remain in obscurity or simply decided to quit because they found the experience boring." That's a good theory, though you have to wait for the series to continue to the point on whenever or not that theory is true or not. From what was shown, Saitama is the only character that has removed his limiter for now. There are theories the fans made and before the season 1 anime was finished, one person made a theory that Saitama's power and strength was fake and that all his enemies feel bad for him and killed themselves, and the world (which is inanimate) somehow even went along with that and bent it's laws to make Saitama seem like he's a superhuman. The theory itself is hilarious and i enjoyed reading that, but it has so many holes on it even before that theory gone down the drain from the last episode. When the last episode where Boros vs Saitama came out, that theory was inadvertently debunked/proven false on the scene when Boros and Saitama fought. So you're going to have to wait when the story reaches that point.